evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
General Skarr
General Skarr is a general who works for Hector. He also played as a character in the show The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Billys next door neighbor. In the intro of Evil Con Carne, it states his full name is Reginald Peter Skarr. In Evil Con Carne, he is given the title of General, is considered "Apprentice Evil Supreme Commander", and is in charge of leading the soldiers into battle. However, his battle strategies and ideas for world domination are often ignored, and he is often given petty tasks such as bringing Hector snacks. Personality General Skarr has a bad temper, and sometimes tries to overthrow Hector Con Carne, as he believes he is more fit to rule the world, and is sick of being his lackey. However, the one time he had complete command over the troops, he did not know what to do. He also occasionally is a smart alec, as when Hector asked how to prevent the commandoes from kicking their butts, Skar suggested they "Cover (their) butts with (their) hands, sir." and showed a light grin after saying so. He also has, in a couple of episodes, poked fun at Hector not having a body. Out of all the characters in the show, he has the worst possible luck, and he knows it. He is sick of his efforts going unappreciated, another reason he tries to overthrow Hector occasionally. In The Mother of all Evils, he briefly reveals that he is lonely, and states that the loneliness is the only thing worse than the others not appreciating him enough. He can be bitter and cruel towards animals, and has been known to kill a dog to feed the other five dogs (and use what happened to that dog as a threat to get the dogs to move faster), and treated Bozkov badly when told to train him. Despite his cruelty to these animals, he has shown a fondness towards pidgeons and feeding them in the show. In Trouble with Skarrina, it is said by Estroy that he is the dumbest member of Evil Con Carne; however, this is not evident in any other episodes, and his own personal ideas for how to take over the world are usually very sound. Thus it is possible his actions in that episode was the result of desperation and his usual bad luck, rather than stupidity. In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, he tries to avoid his old evil ways and has become an avid gardener. Despite this, it is clear he still wants to rule the world himself. In both Evil Con Carne and Underfist, he has shown a lack of loyalty towards anyone. Appearance He has a glass eye where his red lightning bolt shaped scar is. He has a dark blue hat and a dark blue uniform and black boots. He is bald and wears an oddly shaped hat. He has a noticable unibrow, as confirmed in Gridlocked and Loaded. In an extreme close-up in Day of the Dreadbots, it's revealed that he has blue eyes. He is usually depicted as being unusually pale in some episodes, while in others his skin is a more realistic tone. In season two, his hat is more stylized, having a sharper curve and sharper corners. His teeth are also slightly yellow, and his hands are more realisically sized. In the Underfist special, he is given a mustache and goatee, and his scar is more diagonal. Height Contradictions Height Comparison 2.jpg|Season one height Height comparison.jpg|Season two height It is shown in season two that he is short, as he is half the height of Major Dr. Ghastly. In season one, however, he was closer to the same height as Major Dr. Ghastly, being only very slightly shorter. However, he is never seen taller than Major Dr. Ghastly, so the fact he is shorter than Ghastly is one of the only certain things about his height. However, he is still taller than Estroy, many of the henchmen who work for Hector, and children. Abilities Evil Con Carne He shows great skill in surfing, fencing, and strategical knowledge. It is also implied that he is good at concealing his ill intentions, as he was never caught betraying Hector. The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy He is an avid and skilled gardener, but is also seen using various robotic equipment, and practicing some sword skills. Underfist He once again is shown skilled with robotic equipment, but once the equipment is destroyed, he then shows great skill in melee combat using one of his gardening rakes. He also is shown to be an effective double agent. Trivia * 987654321.jpg|Comparison between Skarr's hat in his world ruler fantasy, and a Nazi Eagle symbol 1234567890-.jpg|Scar's symbol on banners in his taking over the world fantasy General Skarr in early episodes makes some references to a stereotypical Nazi, as in the episode Emotional Skarr, when he fantasizes about ruling the world himself, his symbol is his scar in a circle similar to how the swastika was positioned. He also was shown in the same fantasy having an eagle on his hat, positioned in the same way as the Nazi eagle symbol. However, this is only evident in one scene, and he is not a Nazi himself. *According to the show's intro, he got his scar from running with scissors. *General Skarr is an homage to Herr Starr from the Preacher series. *He is the only character to be an official character in Evil Con Carne, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Underfist . Gallery See General Skarr/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Male Category:Grim Adventures Characters Category:Humans